Harry Potter and the Tale that needs a Title
by Snuffles1
Summary: Harry and Co. are in sixth year. Voldemort's attacks have been sparse on Britian territory....find out why. Lots of romance between lots of couples. This summary does no justice to the FanFic. Please read. Please review...I live for them. Constructive Cri
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't any characters in this chapter…

Disclaimer- I don't any characters in this chapter…. in the later ones I do, but not this one. They all belong to Joanne Rowling, a wonderful author and person. I OWN THE PLOT THOUGH. I think, if someone else is using it its not my fault they are plagiarizing. Hahaha. No, I'm kidding. Thanks for reading my disclaimer though. I personalized it!

Harry Potter and Those with Emerald Eyes. (I dunno I might change it.)

Presents, Snogs, Love-letters, and the Burrow.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter awoke in the early morning on July 31. _And so starts another year of my life. He thought. He was sixteen and in a month he would start his sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry remembered his first five years at Hogwarts, his adventures with his best friends, and delayed the most powerful Dark Wizard from returning to power, but that's all that he had done. Delay him. He was back now, he came back in Harry's fourth year. Harry winced at the memory of the graveyard, of Wormtail, of Cedric. He could still see his mum, and his dad telling him to run, Cedric asking him to take his body back. He would never forgive himself for Cedric's death. Not even now, over a year later. __Not only did you get him killed, you went around Snogging his girlfriend not even a year later. Well, she was your girlfriend then, but still Harry, have some class. These thoughts crossed his mind everyday. Every time he had kissed Cho all he could see was her face, crying over Cedric on the last day of the term in her fifth year. It had been Cho who had asked Harry, so he shouldn't have felt guilty. But he did, he always did. Cho had left for China this year though, her father was needed to help their government against Chinese Death Eater attacks. _

Great Britain seemed to be the only country not in some sort of peril. Asian countries were hit especially hard, North America had only sparse attacks on a few minor villages, Africa had been hit only along the coastlines, and South America and Australia had two large attacks on each of their most thickly condensed wizarding cities. Britain was not subject to any Dark activity since the night that He-who-must-not-be-named rose again. That unless you count the disappearance of the Minister of Magic. It was rumoured that he had simply refused to see what was going on and stepped down. Harry knew Fudge better though, he loved his position, the rank in society too much. Something had happened to him. The decision of the new minister had upset many people, those people who didn't like muggles very much. Because you see the new minister loved muggles and everything about them, he was fascinated by everything they did, and he even collected plugs. 

The new Minister of Magic was one of Harry's favorite wizards, and his name was Arthur Weasley. **(Oh, come on who honestly didn't see that coming?)** He was the father to seven children, six boys and one girl; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, **( I am in love with Fred and George Weasley! I love you! Muah!)** Ron, and Ginny. _Ginny he thought.__ Who couldn't like Ginny, she was so sweet, so innocent. I wonder what she looks like. She was starting to look good last year. She was growing her hair out, I like long hair. She's been going out with that Hufflepuff for a while. What was his name? Oh sod it, I don't know. That day she caught me and Cho, she looked hurt, maybe she still likes me. Oh shutup you stupid prat, she doesn't like you. _

Harry stood up and looked out of his window. He liked to watch the sunrise, when he woke up early enough. The world always looked truly at peace at 6:00 in the morning. He leaned his face in his hands and looked at the horizon. The solid gray sky was tinged with pink and orange. What Harry didn't seem to notice was the half-dozen owls that had just flown in the other bedroom window. What he did notice however was Ron's minute owl, Pigwidgeon, hit him square in the forehead.

"Jesus, Pig!"

He turned around in time to duck the three post office owls flying over his head and out the window. Socrates, Hermione's eagle owl was perched on his headboard haughtily watching Pig zoom around the room at top speed. Hedwig also watched him from atop her cage. A look of complete disgust was faint on her face. Harry walked across the room to collect the packages laying on his bed when he almost stepped on Errol. He lifted him up in his arms, and placed him next to Hedwig's water container so he could drink. Errol hooted in gratitude before falling into the water headfirst. Hedwig flew down, and helped him get his bearings. She appeared to have more respect for an ancient owl that faints, than a tiny one who zooms.

Pigwidgeon flew out the still open window, leaving Harry with three owls. He sat on his bed and looked at the alarm clock that was flashing 6:12. 

Harry ran his hands thru his jet-black hair before starting in on his birthday presents. First up was the one Errol and the post office owl delivered, since it seemed to be the largest. He reached in the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment that read:

_Harry!-_

_ _

_Hey Fred and I are in Scotland now, just finished a game. Anyway, we managed to make some new inventions while we were off tour. Mum owled Errol, so we figured he could take a detour to you first, but we enlisted the help of a post office owl any way. Today is the 28, no telling how long it will take them to get there, the package was quite large. Anyway we'll be back at the burrow in time to see you, and show you how some of them work. But we got to go now Katie, Angelina, Lee, and Alicia are coming over, and we're gonna go out and make trouble. Maybe we'll just make trouble...We don't have to leave the house to do that...or the bedroom. Sorry I said to much. You can't tell but I'm winking. Anyway, Fred says Hi. See you later Harry. And Happy Birthday!_

_ _

_George_

_ _

_P.S.- Fred says he's appalled at the last statement, and also says not to tell Mum._

_ _

_(_**A/N- I am in love with Fred and George Weasley!!! Have I said that already? If I make them to sexy let me know.**_)_

_ _

Inside the package was a plethora of what appeared to be candy, and other harmless stuff, but Harry knew better. He would let Dudley eat those before he did.  Harry moved on to the next package, which appeared to be from Ron, because it was a brand new Chudley Canons poster. Fred and George were pictured flying around now. Their red hair clashed horribly with their orange team robes. 

_Harry-_

_I hope you get this on your birthday. I thought you might like it. I know your wondering where to put it but you'll find out soon enough. Mum and maybe Dad are dropping in by floo powder on the first. Around noon I think.You better warn the muggles. Happy birthday Harry. Oh yea and Hermione will be here tomorrow. I don't know how long it will take Pig to get there. Sirius has been staying with us lately. Dad didn't know who it was for the longest time. Mum did though, cause she saw him in the infirmary in fourth year, remember? Anyway, you should get a ministry owl any day now. It'll be bright green. Won't tell you what its for though…that'll ruin the surprise. Fred and George want me to tell you they didn't have to go out to have fun on the 28. What does that mean…I mean I can make my own conclusions, but what? K well I need to go. Oh and by the way Ginny broke up with that Hufflepuff. I thought you might like to know, but THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN MOVE IN ON MY SISTER. Just playing with you, you wouldn't hit on her anyway. Happy Birthday. _

_ _

Ron 

_Ignorance thy name is Ron Weasley. How you ever managed to get yourself a girlfriend I will never know. _Harry rolled the poster up and placed it with Fred and George's contraptions. Then he picked up a package that had been delivered by Socrates.He opened it up, and inside was a picture that had been taken last year by Colin Creevy. It pictured all the Gryffindor fifth years (Now sixth years.) Dean and Seamus were in the back trying to pull Lavender and Parvati's robes above their heads. Neville was off to the side taking it all in. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in the very front linking arms with Hermione in the middle laughing, completely oblivious to all around them. Harry waved back at the picture, and laughed when Dean and Seamus finally succeeded. Hermione's letter read:

_Harry,_

_I hope you get this before you leave for the burrow. Do you like the picture? I got bored over the holiday, andwrote to Colin. I am leaving for the Burrow later. My Mum and Dad are going to try floo powder. They won't stay for long though. They would really like to meet you, but daddy has to get to work. Mum is debating on whether to stay. Mrs. Weasley said it would be fine, but you know how she is. She would house the whole country if she could. I hope she doesn't though I want some time alone with Ron. Oh look at me I'm rambling. I'll see you later. Happy Birthday._

_ _

_With love, Hermione_

_ _

Harry laughed at the mention of Ron, and looked at the picture. Dean and Seamus were trying to coax the girls into telling them what color their underwear was. He set it sown and looked at the other packages. He opened a large one covered in brown parchment and tide with green string. Inside was a Chinese lantern filled with Hagrid's famous stone cakes and a very small birthday cake, in fact, it looked more like a cupcake. There was short note as well.

_Hello Harry,_

_ _

_Happy birthday. Can't tell you much about my whereabouts. Running errands for Dumbledore. I'll be back to teach though. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Happy birthday._

_ _

_Hagrid_

_Same old Hagrid, _Harry thought, _undivided loyalty, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed_. Harry reached down and picked up the last package. It was small compared to the others. The letter was in an envelope tied to the outside of the package. It read:

_Hey Harry,_

_ _

_Did you hear the good news? Maybe not, those ministry owls take forever. But Arthur told me. So I decided I should go house hunting. That's what the picture is of, if you haven't opened it yet. Molly helped me pick it out. It was a little pricey but, hey, only the best for my godson. Its right outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, across town from the Weasley's. Its about a fifteen minute broomride. I actually haven't bought it yet, but I will as soon as those papers from the Ministry are signed. I have been staying at the Weasley's house. They are awful nice people. Molly said she was going to pick you up on the first of August. I might go with her just to see the looks on the muggle's faces. That and to handle them if something goes wrong, because Arthur has been very busy lately. He'll be at home all day the first, but after that he has to get to work. Anyway happy birthday, Harry. _

_ _

_Sirius_

_ _

_I really want that owl to get here, oh well, it will eventually. Eventually just better be before tomorrow, _Harry thought as he was putting all of his new gifts under the loose floorboard in his room. He wrote a quick reply to Ron, and sent Hedwig off. He layed on his bed with his head pillowed against his arms, and fell back to sleep, only to be awakened a few hours later by a large green owl sitting on his chest.

***__

Ron woke up with the light streaming in his bedroom window. 

_Oh God,_ he thought, _She'll be here any minute_.

Ron quickly threw on some clean clothes. He was attempting to comb his hair when he heard voices downstairs. 

"I think he's still asleep, Hun, will you go wake him up for me? "

"Sure Mrs. Weasley."

Ron didn't know what to do. He looked a mess and she would be here any moment. He took off his clothes (**A/N this leaves him in boxers, yum. J/K**) and had just gotten back in bed when Hermione knocked on the door.

***

"Ron? Are you in there?" She creaked the door open only enough to see him sleeping in his bed. He looked so cute with the blanket covering just his legs so she could see his bare stomach. 

"Sleepy head." She went over and sat on the edge of the bed and kissed him on the forehead. He stirred a little bit, and then the attack came without warning. Before she knew it she was laying on the floor with Ron pinning her down, his legs on either side of her stomach, and his arms pinning her own above her head.

"This is what you get for calling me a sleepy head," and he bent down to kiss her, but before he could there was a tap on the window.

"Damn." It was Hedwig with the reply from Harry. (**I realize she got there unbelievably fast, but its my story, maybe she apparated**.)

"Read it." Hermione said as she lifted herself up off the ground.

"Hey Ron, and Hermione if your there. You know you two should probably not spend time alone together. We already have enough Weasley's running around. We don't need one more."

"I can't believe he said that."

"Yea well its right there in ink."

They read on:

_I'll see you tomorrow around noon. You two stay out of bed... I mean trouble. I'm kidding. _

_ _

_Harry_

_P.S. Thanks for the Presents._

"I think Cho changed him he seems a little bit more... how shall I say"

"Don't. They broke up. In early July, when she left for China. Ginny was happy, she caught them making out last year. Then earlier this summer she broke up with that Hufflepuff, I never could remember his name. Anyway, she just better not plan on dating Harry." He said as he started to put on his clothes. 

"I like you better without pants, and why don't you think she should date Harry?"

"That was comment was not you, Hermione. You've never said something like that before. I don't know whether to be appalled or flattered." Ron blushed, ever since he started to play Quidditch last year his body had gone from tall and lanky, to tall and muscular. His appearance was starting to favor Bill's, except for the hair and earring, and Hermione had seemed to think it was a definant improvement. "I don't want Ginny dating Harry because he'll just hurt her. You remember last year. He went out with three girls before Christmas holiday, and then there was Cho." 

"Yes, but Harry isn't like that. You know him better than I do, Ron. Lavender, Padma, and Hannah all just took him for Harry Potter. The amazingly sexy, daring, courageous, famous Harry Potter. He saw through them and broke it off. He never even kissed Hannah."

"I know. But Ginny is the same way, she liked him before she knew him, I just don't want her to get hurt." Ron then got this look on his face like a ton of bricks hit him. "What do you mean amazingly sexy?"

"Oh come on Ron you have to admit he is devastatingly handsome. He isn't my type though. I like redheads." Hermione ruffled his hair and kissed him.

"If I had known, you'd be like this I wouldn't have waited five years to make a move on you. Frankly, this new you is scaring me, not that I mind." He said before he gave her a quick kiss.

"Well, I'm not myself around you." She leaned in to give him another kiss and he backed away. 

"Remember what Harry said. We don't need anymore Weasleys."

***

"_Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, _oh sorry, Bill, go back to sleep,_ Charlie, Percy, Ron, Hermione time for breakfast._ " Mr. Weasley yelled from the base of the stairs. 

"I would've figured there would be a spell for that." Mr. Granger inquired. He was a tall man with brown hair and glasses. He looked very much like a dentist with his slacks, dress shirt, and tie. His personality however reflected Mr. Weasley's. He was very inquisitive about the wizarding world.

"For what? Calling kids to breakfast? There is, but I like to yell. It gets them down faster."

Breakfast went by surprisingly well. The food was in great abundance, biscuits and gravy, pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, and toast. Nothing surprising happened, unless you count George and Fred's fake wands popping into rodents that would try and eat the food. Mrs. Granger looked faint, but Mr. Granger enjoyed it. Hermione and Ron started to catch up on some old topics. Fred and George were talking to Charlie about Quidditch. Mr. Weasley was enthralled in Mr. Granger's explanation of light bulbs, and Mrs. Weasley and Granger were exchanging cooking tips, Mrs. Granger's were sugar free and Molly's needed a wand, but that didn't really matter. Bill just got in town early that morning and was sleeping. Ginny appeared to have decided to sleep late also because she wasn't there.

"That is a very large dog you have there Arthur is it some kind of wizard breed?" Ron had been feeding scraps of food to Sirius, and Mr. Granger noticed.

"No, dad that's an animagi. He's Harry's godfather." Hermione said with a sausage in her mouth. With that said Sirius transformed back into his normal self. He looked much healthier since the last time Hermione had seen him. His face filled out, and his hair was cut, he looked like he was content. Hermione thought that if she had been a woman in her mid thirties she would have found Sirius dead sexy, but seeing as how he was her best friend's godfather, she didn't. 

"Oh, my." Hermione's mother looked as if she was about to faint, again. 

"How very splendid indeed. Why do you stay like that?" Mr. Granger asked. 

"It's a very long story." Sirius seemed a bit agitated, but he began to tell it any way.

***

Everyday I wake up and try to get you out of my head. 

I just can't do it. 

Every time I close my eyes you're standing there.

Of all people why did I fall for you.

Your brothers wouldn't approve, of that I'm sure. 

But I can't get you out of my head.

I don't want to, maybe that's why. 

I know I've been a prat lately, but you don't know me.

Just give us a try. 

Listen to my story and what I have to say.

And if you say no, I'll let you walk away. 

Like it? I'll owl you later and tell you where to meet me.

The Dragon that tamed your heart

Ginny folded up the parchment again and leaned her head in her hands. _You think it's from Harry. Of course I think it's from Harry, who else would it be from. But he doesn't like you. He might. But he doesn't. But he could. You broke up with your boyfriend for him, but he won't ever recognize you. YES HE WILL! Listen to yourself Ginny, this is getting sad. Ok I am making a promise to myself, right here, right now. I will meet this guy, the dragon, even if Harry says he likes me, because I need to get over this silly school girl crush, I'm fifteen years old, its time I moved on. _Ginny took the pocket knife with a small blue dragon engraved on the side that Charlie had given Ron for his tenth birthday, and cut her left index finger. _So that I will keep my promise to myself. Shit, that hurt._

And a single drop of blood the color of her heart tumbled from her finger and onto the parchment.

***

After a late lunch, Ron and Hermione went for a walk. The walked hand in hand down the street, until they reached the top of the hill over looking the little town of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"You should probably go back to your parents. You won't see them till June." Ron turned to face Hermione. 

"Nah, they can wait. I'll owl them later." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"You know. You are never this way when Harry is around. Sometimes I wish he was never here." He leaned in a kissed her passionately, and time slipped by. 

"OOO-OOO-OOO"

"God damnit George don't you ever leave me alone."

"I'm not George, I'm Fred and anyway if I hadn't stopped you two you'd be up here all night. You've been snogging for 20 minutes, and it was getting unbearable. Hermione your parents are leaving they want to say bye."

Hermione nodded turned and kissed Ron on the cheek and whispered in his ear "We'll finish later." And walked down the hill, while Ron and Fred stayed at the top.

"I believe you have yourself a keeper."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean, dear brother, is that I think you love her." Maybe it was the statement in itself, or maybe the way he said it, or maybe it was just brotherly companionship. Whatever it was, sent Fred running and Ron sprinting after him. Ron had almost caught him when he was stopped by something, almost immediately as he reached his back yard. Hermione was kissing George, and not just kissing they had their hands all over each other.

***

_ _

"It is of utmost importance we find them. I did not even know they existed until recently, when Lucius brought me the information."

"Yes, my lord."

"You will find them for me. They are in America. You understand? Find them, and take me to them, because I am unable to. It will be my greatest victory. Well, that is until I defeat Potter, then it will be mine, and I will rule all."

"Yes, my Lord. That day will be a great one my, Lord."

"Go."

His servant bowed down to him and apparated away.

How was I to know that there was more than one? I made a mistake thinking it was James. Why did you not realize that she was the heir? Oh well, mistakes can be corrected. So they shall be, so they shall.

_ _

_***_

_ _

A/N- Ok so review….fill in that little box on the bottom….I live for reviews…Please! Tell me what you think. And remember…in the world of Harry Potter nothing is as it seems. Except for that last part being Voldemort….you go that right. Please review. 

Lots of love to and Zippy, Tippy, and everyone who reads this.

Snuffles 


	2. Chapter2

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T REALLY OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T REALLY OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT. ALL OF IT IS OWNED BY THE GODDESS OF MAGICAL FICTION, J.K. ROWLING.

***Back at Privot Dr., and back in time because this takes place around noon***

Harry was awakened from his dream by a slight twinge on his abdomen, and a heavy weight on his chest. 

"MMM Hedwig...geroff" Harry swatted his arm in the air and rolled onto his stomach, only to feel the weight land once again on his back. "Ugh! What is it?" Harry pushed himself up on his arms, and slid his legs off the side of the bed. He stood up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. 

"Now that's what I'm talking about, strut it baby." A high-pitched feminine voice said.

"What?!?" Harry quickly struggled to wrap his afghan around himself, while looking around the room for the source. All he saw was a owl perched on his headboard with bright green plumage, and it appeared to be smiling.

"Oh come on, don't deny me your luscious body."

"Who…no wait…what the hell are you?"

"My name is Forest. But don't let me stop you. I like to see a man with out clothes on."

"But you're an owl! And I'm sixteen! Get out of my room!"

"Oh…but I am much more than an owl. I am a Ministry Owl. I deliver important messages, direct from the Minister of Magic."

"And that gives you the right to hit on me?"

"Well, no but I won't give you your message until you take that blanket off."

"That's blackmail!"

"I know…but it's a small price to pay for your new home, with your godfather." She said as she waved a piece of parchment in front of him with her wing.

"Oh, that's low."

"I know…but there are few joys I get out of life."

"I cannot believe I am having this conversation with an owl."

"A Ministry Owl, thank you very much, and your not getting this message until you drop the afghan."

"I better be very well taken care of." Harry let the bedspread fall to the ground. 

"Wow, look at you. I've seen some handsome guys in my days, but you top them all."

"Um, thanks? Now give me that parchment."

"Why do you only wear boxers to sleep? I mean I'm certainly glad you do." Harry took this gap in her attention to snatch the parchment off of her wing. "Oh your quick, I like quick." 

Harry ignored her and read the letter.

Mr. Harold J. Potter,

The recent apprehension of a one Mr. Peter Pettigrew has hereby relieved a Mr. Sirius Black of his life sentence in Azkaban. We administered him a Veritaserum Truth Potion, and discovered that he was in fact your parent's secret keeper, and that he killed all those muggles. He is your appointed legal guardian. It must be by your consent to live with him. Therefore, we request your signature on these guardianship papers, if you wish to live with him. We must know soon, as to put protection wards on your new house. Good Luck in your new life, and that you may have a most joyous birthday. 

Arthur Weasley

Minister of Magic

Order of Merlin, First Class

"Ok, so where are these papers I have to sign?"

"Right here." Forest held a new set of documents with her wing. They were a dark green, with white ink. Harry took the forms and sat at his desk to start filling them out. 

"Why do they need to know the core of my wand?"

"I don't know, I'm just a messenger."

Half and hour later Forest flew out the window with the papers attached to her leg saying, "I'll be back, my sugar dumpling."

"That was an experience." Harry mumbled to himself as he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Sirius had managed to change some galleons into muggle money to give to Harry, and one day Harry snuck out to by some clothes. _Not like I'll be missed anyway. _Nothing to exciting, jeans and t-shirts mainly, but at least they weren't ten sized to big.

Harry bounded down the stairs at 12:30 on his birthday, only to be hounded by questions on why he was sleeping late, and what or who was that voice in his room. 

"Huh?"

"About thirty minutes ago there was this woman's voice coming from your room." Dudley's chins jiggled as he said these words. 

"No, I think your starting to hear things Dudley." Harry grabbed a sandwich and left the table before the comment could sink into his thick skull. All Harry heard while he was leaving was a very loud thud, as Dudley fell off of his chair. _It's amazing there wasn't an earthquake. _

Harry's summers had become much more bearable since early July, this summer. Dudley had gotten into some trouble that his parents couldn't deny their way out of, and they laid off Harry for a while. 

His summer days so far consisted of waking up at noon, taking a quick run around the neighborhood to get some leg muscles and a tan, and ended up watching one of Dudley's "broken" television sets. 

But they still weren't enjoyable. The only human interaction Harry got was with Dudley, which wasn't much, and this old lady that would sometimes run the same path he did. 

That night at dinner Harry decided it was time to tell them that he would never see them again. 

When Uncle Vernon finally stopped talking about his new position at Grunnings, and after Aunt Petunia mentioned that Dudley is ready to come off the patch Harry started to talk.

"Um, Uncle Vernon. My friend's parents will be by tomorrow afternoon to pick me up, so that I can stay with them. They'll be coming by chimney again, I'll clear it out so they won't make a mess."

"No, they won't."

"What?"

"I will not let those people, if they even are people, come into my house and mess it up."

Harry quickly stood up, in the mean time knocking over his chair. Ignoring it he said, "They are people! And they're coming with or without your permission. You can't stop them. " 

"I can stop them if I damn well please!" Uncle Vernon was now standing, purpling, and there appeared to be steam coming out of his ears. 

"No you can't! Mr. Weasley is the most important person in the wizarding world. You couldn't stop him with all the drills in your stupid company!"

"My company is not stupid!"

"Yes it is! Drills you sell, drills! Don't make fun of Wizards until you find a job people have heard of. What the hell is a production inventory manager, manager?" then Harry's voice got really low as he leaned over the table. "I bet you don't even have a job anymore." Before Harry knew it, Uncle Vernon's large fat fist hit him hard across the face.

"You've been waiting 15 years to do that haven't you? Well, you know what good you did it tonight. When I leave tomorrow, I'm not coming back." He turned around to leave the kitchen. He got to the door, was halfway into the hall, when he turned around facing their shocked faces and said,

"You know what? It didn't even hurt.", and he stormed up to his room and slammed the door.

***

Ron couldn't believe his eyes, his girlfriend was kissing his brother, but not any brother, she was kissing George. Hermione was kissing **George. He couldn't believe it. **

"What in the hell do you think your doing?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth the image disappeared from sight.

"How do you like it? It's called a…well we don't know what to call it yet, but if you look through the window over there you will see George." Fred explained this with only a small amount of fear in his voice. 

"You made a joke trick of my girlfriend kissing my brother, man that's sick. That's just sick." 

"No, not everyone will have one like that. You project what ever you think at the moment. In this case George was thinking of kissing Hermione. Which was all part of our plan. You know we can't play Qudditch forever."

"Why was George kissing Hermione part of your plan?"

"Oh well that was just to make you mad."

"Well, you succeeded. Why didn't you do Penelope and Charlie? Make Percy mad."

"We did, last week, when she was over for dinner. You were in your room. Mum got bloody mad. "

"Like I said man, that's jut sick."

"It's not sick, it's a joke. It didn't hurt anybody. "

"What's going on out here. I saw just Hermione kissing George." Ginny had come out of her room looking as though she had seen a ghost. **(But not really seeing was quite a common occurrence.)**

"It's a joke we played on Ron. Same one we played on Percy last week. You remember you were there. I can't wait till Harry gets here. " Fred started towards the house smirking at Ginny and rubbing his hands together evilly as he went.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny yelled at him, but Fred was already inside by the time she had finished.

"So why weren't you at dinner tonight?" Ron inquired Ginny.

"Huh, oh I wasn't hungry."

"Yea, but I thought you might want to catch up with Hermione or something. Thought you might like to meet her parents." They started walking towards the house.

"Nah, I met them last year when I went with her to Diagon Alley. They are really nice, for muggles."

"Yea I know, wouldn't mind them being my parents-in-law. How do you say that?"

"I dunno."

"Are you still **ahem about Harry?" Ron asked his sister as he noticed her slipping into peaceful daydreaming bliss.**

"Huh, oh that? No. Not really I like some one else. Any way I think he does too."

"Uh huh." Ron didn't know what was wrong with his sister, but she seemed to have that glazed look girls in those muggle movies got when they were in love. He didn't like the fact his younger sister was in love.

"What? I do. Besides, he's Harry Potter. I'm just your sister. That's all.", with that Ginny walked into the Burrow, leaving her brother behind.

***

That night was one of the best night's sleep Harry had ever had, that wasn't potion induced. He didn't wake up until his alarm clock went off at 10:00, when he crept downstairs, picked the lock to his cupboard, and grabbed all of his stuff. Harry dragged his stuff upstairs, to take a sort of inventory. 

He took one look at his Hogwarts robes, and realized how amazingly small they were. _But I just bought them last year. I wasn't that small was I?_ Harry folded them up and placed them back into the trunk.

After making sure that all of his stuff was in its place, and after stuffing all of his new gifts into the trunk, Harry was ready to go.

He dragged his trunk down the stairs and placed it by the fireplace. He sat on the couch and waited with his head in his hands.

"Harry."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"I know we've never been very nice to you, or your friends. But there is something I need to tell you about your mum."

"What? What a freak she was, how she was different than you? No thanks I don't want to hear it."

"Harry, your mother was adopted."

"My mum was what?"

"She's not my birth sister, but she was always treated like that. I was about seven when this man brought her to our door and explained her story. I didn't really hear all of it, but all I know is that she isn't blood to me. My parents always treated us as much, but we weren't. I was jealous about how much attention she got, when she wasn't even their child."

"Why didn't you tell me this? Why did you keep me?"

"Because even if it wasn't blood, you're still my nephew, and even though I didn't want to. I had responsibilities."

"So, you locked me up in a cupboard until I was eleven."

"That was all Vernon's idea."

"The way you babied Dudley?"

"I didn't baby him! He's my Duddikins, I love him."

"Well, thank you Aunt Petunia, thank you for telling me. Better late than never."

Aunt Petunia stood up on her shaking bony legs, and went into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Dudley came into the living room, and crouched into a ball and hid in the corner. Uncle Vernon had left for work early that morning, without saying goodbye.

The rest of the half hour went by a slowly as a snail trying to swim. When Suddenly Harry heard a familiar voice coming from the chimney. It was Sirius. "Molly I don't quite get this, I haven't flooed in a while."

"Flooed my dear Sirius?" the words slowly formed into the two bodies of Molly Weasly and Sirius Black. As they emerged from the green flames, Harry heard Dudley's whimpering get louder. 

"Sirius!" Harry cried as he hugged his godfather. 

"SSSSiruis as in your god father, ex-con Ssirius." Dudley cried from the corner.

"That would be me. Very nice to meet you Dudley, is it? Yes I do believe it is. You too Petunia, Harry has told me so much about you two. We really must be going, Molly left food on the stove."

"It was certainly nice to meet you. " Mrs. Weasly threw Harry's trunk into the fire shouting "The Burrow", quickly following it in the same fashion.

"All, right then Harry we must be off. Good bye, then."

Sirius followed Molly into the fire.

"I guess this is good-bye." Harry turned and looked around the house one last time. As he stepped into the emerald fire, nothing but happy thoughts filled his head.

***

"Harry, dear do have some lunch. It's in the back yard.." 

"Priceless. That was absolutely priceless. The look on those muggle's faces when I told them who I was! That was absolutely priceless. Where was your uncle Harry?" Sirius seemed absolutely giddy. Ginny sat on the couch and watched it all. Absorbing all of the faultlessness that was Harry, his tan, his body, God his body! Ginny couldn't help but stare at his biceps poking through his t-shirt. His jeans, the way they hung right on his hips, so that some of his black boxer shorts were visible. And what's that on his face. On his left cheek? 

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I'm not very hungry. I might grab something later." He turned to Sirius. "He went to work early today." 

"Come on Ginny, dear. Time to eat."

"Oh I'm not hungry, mum, I thought I would go up to my room and start on my homework."

"Alright, but I expect you for dinner. You didn't eat yesterday."

"All right mum." Ginny leaned over the arm of the couch, and picked up her school book. 

"Whatcha reading?" the familiar voice flowed through her body. _Nothing because I can't stop thinking of you. She didn't say it though, she didn't' dare say it._

"History, Binns gave us tons of homework, 4ft on Goblin Rebellions, I thought we would have be done with those by now."

"No, are you kidding we're still on them. Any way I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk, I'm not very hungry, I ate at the Dursley's."

"Sure why not." Ginny put her book down and stood up to walk out with Harry. She only reached his chin. _Perfect kissing height_, she thought. 

***

_Perfect kissing height_ Harry thought. 

"After you." He held out his hand in a gentlemen like fashion and stood aside. 

"Thank you." Harry couldn't help but tilt his head a small bit to get a better view of her. 

"Wow."

"Did you say something?"

"What, huh? No. No I didn't say anything." Harry couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be the same Ginny as last year. The same one he saved in the Chamber of Secrets. As she stepped into the sunlight, her auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders, and caught as many rays of sunlight as possible. Harry couldn't believe it, but he wanted to kiss her right then and there, in front of the whole world just to show them that he had the most beautiful girl wrapped in his arms. But he didn't, he couldn't, not until they got to Hogwarts anyway, or at least on the train. 

***

(**A/N this really isn't in anyone's point of view I just thought I would catch you up on what has been going on**.)

They held a light conversation most of the way through lunch. Charlie was explaining how a Hungarian horntail almost got away, and ended up burning him badly on his right arm. He showed them the scar and quickly changed the subject when Mrs. Weasly flinched at the sight of it. 

Bill started talking about how he had met a woman. Her name was Ariel and Bill couldn't stop talking about her. That is until Fred asked her last name and Bill frowned. 

Fred and George picked the conversation up with there ideas for a Joke shop. The projection thingy was not the only thing they had been concocting lately.Apparently there was a free lot in Diagon Alley, they planned to buy it when the Quidditch season was over with. They loved playing the game, but constantly being battered by bludgers seemed to be affecting them. They had as a grand total between the two of them been hit 2,345 times. 

Hermione couldn't help but cut in "You actually kept count?"

"Oh yea, all through Hogwarts too. It's good. That way you always know … I dunno you always know something."

When they were all stuffed with Molly's cooking and bored to tears of Percy's stories at the Ministry, Ron and Hermione got up and left to go for a walk. They were the last one's left at the table, other than Percy and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Ron, be back by 5 we want to play a short-handed game of Quidditch." George yelled after them from inside the house.

***

After Ron heard George's announcement only slight groans from Percy could be heard as Ron and Hermione headed off into the woods behind his house. Ron thought they could have some privacy there, but no such luck. They almost ran into Charlie and Sirius talking, about what seemed to be something of very private nature. 

"I'm telling you Charlie, he doesn't know what he's doing. This could be the biggest mistake of his life. We have to get him away from that… that… thing" Sirus looked very frustrated.

"I know Sirius I've been talking to him about it for weeks now. He won't listen to me. For Heavens sake he doesn't even know… " The older Weasly's words were cut short as a twig snapped in the distance. With wand in hand, Sirius and Charlie looked suspiciously around.

"I guess we'll finish this conversation later, Sirius. Come on back to the house I guess." Charlie eyed over his shoulder as the man walked in front of him. Some thing wasn't right, but yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

***

"That was close I was sure they saw us." After Ron stepped on the twig in the forest, him and Hermione ran back to the house, as fast as they could. "Hermione?"

She was crouched over on the ground heaving for air. "You…. may…be…a quidditch….player… but I am… just a girl…" Before she could say the next word Ron had her in his arms carrying her back to the house.

"Ah isn't that sweet? Lil ickle Ronnikins is carrying his girlfriend across the threshold. "

"Shut up, Fred."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." 

***

"Good work. I will go immediately, you must bring them here." Lord Voldemort pointed a long pale finger at a particular point on the map sitting in front of them.

"Yes, my lord."

"I do not care about the older ones, kill them if you must. I just need the younger two."

"Yes, my lord."

"Do not let them get away. Otherwise you shall envy their quick deaths." 

"Yes, my lord." And the servant apparated to a small house in the small town of Ashley, Texas.

***

"Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Yea Ginny." Harry and Ginny had reached the end of the street where the Burrow had been built, and had been sitting on the grass talking all through dinner.

"What's that on your face?"

"Well, you see when I was a baby, this evil wizard came to my house..."

"No, Harry I mean this. " Ginny traced a delicate finger along the fresh bruise on Harry face. 

"Oh, that. Vernon hit me. But I egged him on." He added after seeing the shocked look on her face.

"It still isn't right, Harry."

"I know, but it didn't even hurt. Really, he's quite a weakling."

"Still Harry. You might have another scar."

"I know, it's not that bad, though. Is it?"

"Well, I noticed it."

"Yea, you noticed it. But then you tend to notice a lot of things about me."

"Well, I um…"

"Yea, I know. I'm just hott like that."

"You, have a mighty high opinion of yourself."

"I was kidding."

"I know." There was an awkward pause for a few minutes before Ginny spoke again. " Do you still think of me as Ron's little sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am your friend or your Best Friend's Sister?"

"Well…"

"That's okay I just thought I meant more to you than that."

"You do, that's what I was trying to say. I was kinda hoping you would be more than a friend Ginny. You're really pretty and…" there were no words after that. They had been moving in closer with every word that was spoken. Before Harry knew it he was kissing her. Even if he had wanted to stop he couldn't, of course… he didn't want to. 

"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh crap that doesn't sound good." He said as he reluctantly pulled away.

"RON!" Hermione was chasing her boyfriend up the hill. "Leave them alone."

"Leave em alone? You expect me to leave them alone. Harry is snogging my sister, and you…you said you didn't like him anymore." **(Sorry to all the British people if I used that wrong I'm an American so I don't know, but it's the effort that counts. Right? Right!)**

"I know, Ron, I saw it too, but remember your snogging one of his best friends."

This seemed to calm him down. 

"Hello, may I say something?" It was the first time Ginny had spoken up. She was just so shocked at what had happened. "Harry and I are not together!"

"Hm, well this is news to me." Harry turned and looked at her, with hurt in his eyes.

"I'll explain later, Harry. I just can't, not yet."

"Alright, whatever you want."

"But still Harry, my sister? Is that why you broke up with Cho?" Ron commented, completely oblivious, to everyone or thing around him.

"No. Cho was going to live in China for a year and I didn't want to deal with that."

Hermione seemed almost relieved. "We were heading up here to ask if you wanted to play a game of Quidditch with the guys."

"And Girl" Ginny added. As she saw the surprised look on all three friends she continued. "You aren't the only Weasley who can play Ron, You know I've always wanted to be a chaser."

"Yea I guess. If you want to." The four walked down the hill towards the house.. They had transformed the back yard of the burrow into a mini Quidditch pitch., complete with stands and hoops. It looked almost professional. _The things that can be done with magic,_ Harry thought. 

"It's about time if I didn't know better I'd say the famous Harry Potter has fallen for my only sister. " Bill looked down at him grinning.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Harry stuttered. 

"Only, kidding Harry, but you should've seen the look on your face."

***

A/N- Yay! I got soooo many reviews! Yay! ok if I didn't mention you I already wrote it, and I will attempt to next time. 

Clara2000- Sorry I confused you! I didn't mean to I swear! 

vmr-Thank you so much! 

Decorus- Yay! Thank you! 

Lee Fea- Yay! I'm a favorite! Yay! 

Yoyo- I'm sorry! I'm trying! I'm just not sure. Email me if you have more issues with the colloquiums. I think that's the right word. I hope.  Wynter- Thank you very much! 

Caitlin Black- I am 15! good call!

[Mariachica][1]- I'll plan on it!!

Lia- Thank you! I posted this! Like it?

Triple E- Sorry about H/C, but this is the way I like it. *tear*. Don't fall off your seat and hurt yourself!. Jk Jk.

Glory- My Beta buddy! Yay!

Swim Angel- Thank you!

Magicismyname- your allowed to be biased! I am! heheh. Jk!

Lavender- Thank You! Keep reading and I'll keep writing.

Blondie444-Sorry hun, Hermi isn't devilish….sorry!

The_blue_pen_fairy-It's ok! It's ok! I promise….did you see….did you see? It's ok…I swear.

Aquamaxis- I know the title need work….I have ideas….but none of them are very good. Thank you about the comment…all I ever wanted in a HP fic plus more.

Choas- I love Fred and George Weasley! HeHe I want to marry them, but I can't. *tear*. anyway….I do like R/H also.

Suburban Cannibal- Thank you! Thank You! to even be compaired to Cassandra Claire is great! Thank you So much!

Eve- Thank you! once again to even be compaired to her is amazing….keep reading….there will be more twists.

Duh Turtle- I don't know how it does that! I try! I do! I just don't know why it does that. Huh Oh well.

Hermie13- I'll try, I'll try.

Bunny girle- No I don't think so….it'd be funny tough.…and hey….im nuts too…thanks for reviewing

Drop Dead Suacey- I wrote more! don't be angry.

Kate_anguaPotter- Sorry! but I like R/ H- I want Goerge for myself!

Lindsay- I can't say! I can't I won't! hehehe Thank you!

Harry's girl 3- Thank you! Yay!

Keta- Don't flame me!! Please! I wrote more!!! *wink* thanks!

Amy- Of course Ron is more Hermi's type! Of course! Thank you though, I love to be the best….jk! 

no one important- Yes I'll write more! Thank you for Reviewing.

Radella- Second chapter! no title! oh well. Thanks for the review, hun! love it. hehehe sorry, I just switched. nevermind

Ratman3- Well, you found out! their ok! yay! anyway! thanks for reviewing!

Kt- Strange twist! Yay! I'm strange! Jk, Thanks!

Desert Butterfly- Thank you thank you thank you! I am compared to the J.K. Rowling! Yay! Im not nearly as good though! Thanks for reviewing.

Sara-marie- Thank you, I love being the best! I do I do!, and I'm funny too? this is to much! Thank you for reviewing!

Gengi- *claps* someone is applauding me! Yay! I feel so loved!

Helena- Not long actually…its summer and I'm bored. Thank you for reviewing!!!!

[Jessika Organa Solo][2]- Thank you Thank you thank you!!!!!!!!

And thanks to everybody who read and didn't review……*ahem* Tippy, Zippy *ahem* jk guys jk! 

Snuffles

   [1]: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=32693
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=28224



End file.
